wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maiev Shadowsong
| Tytuł = Lider Strażniczek | Przynależność = Strażniczki | Poprzednia przynależność = Łowczynie, Wartownicy, Kapłanki Elune, Imperium Kladorei, Kaldorei Resistance | Stanowisko = Przywódczyni Strażników; Dozorczyni, więzień i dozorczyni Illidana Stormrage, Kapłanka Elune | Lokacja = Zniszczone Wyspy | Rodzina = Jarod (brat) | Status = Żyje | Kompani = Akama Naisha | Reakcja = }} :Zemsta całkowicie ją pochłonęła, Maiev w pełni się jej oddała. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie spowoduje większych kłopotów niż te, które wywołał Illidan. :— Malfurion StormrageRozstanie Maiev Shadowsong 'jest nocną elfką, Strażniczką i formalnie Kapłanką Księżyca. Wraz z młodszym bratem, Jarodem Shadowsong, odegrała znaczącą rolę w starciu z Płonącym Legionem podczas Wojny Starożytnych. W tym następstwie, Maiev poproszona została o zostanie strażnikiem Illidana i objęła stanowisko lidera Obserwatorek. Ścigając go przez morze, Maiev napotkała nagi Illidana, jej złość i żądza zemsty rosły jej dążenia stały się bardziej fanatyczne. Po tym jak Illidan urósł w siłę w Outland i uwięził Maiev w klatce strażnika w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca, gdzie Akama i jego Ashtongue Deathsworn strzegli Maiev jako jej dozorcy. Maiev sprzymierzyła się z Akamą i wkradła się do Czarnej Świątyni w trakcie ataku Sha'tar, gdzie dołączyła do Akamy i poszukiwaczy przygód z Azeroth, którzy przyłączyli się do ostatecznej walki przeciw Illidanowi. Przepełniona chęcią zemsty, Maiev zadała ostateczny cios i zakończyła życie zdrajcy, lecz zamiast cieszyć się zwycięstwem, stała się pustą skorupą dawnej siebie, teraz gdy Illidan jest martwy, ona jest niczym, gdyż straciła cel egzystencji. Napędzana przez szaleństwo, Maiev zaczęła egzekwować sprawiedliwość, wobec tych którzy kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzili, włączając w to Arcydruida Malfurion Stormrage i Kapłankę Tyrande Whisperwind. Maiev jest dubbingowana przez Ewę Serwa w ''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Biografia '''Losy Wojny Maiev Shadowsong należała do Sióstr Elune do czasu wybuchu Wojny Starożytnych, natomiast jej brat Jarod Shadowsong został kapitanem obrony Suramaru. Rodzina Shadowsong nie była szlachetnej krwii, rodzeństwo dzięki zdolnościom i ciężkiej pracy zdobyło swoje stanowiska oraz uznanie. Przed Wojną Starożytnych Maiev stacjonowała w świątyni Hajiri, położonej w północno-zachodnim Kalimdorze. Tak samo jak reszta kapłanek Maiev walczyła przeciw Płonącemu Legionowi dołączając na początku inwazji do Kur’taloa Ravencresta. Gdy to Tyrande została wybrana na nową najwyższą kapłankę, Maiev była niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, nawet stworzyła opozycje, gdyż wiedziała, że byłaby lepszym liderem niż Tyrande. Po jej zniknięciu i śmierci Marindy, to Maiev została wybrana na Najwyższą Kapłankę Elune, bez problemu. To właśnie zjednoczyło Maiev i jej ukochanego brata Jaroda. Maiev była przeciwna aby to Desdel Stareye był dowódcą oporu Kaldorei, jednak nie podjęła żadnych działań z obawy na podział wojsk. Próbowała nakłonić do działania Jaroda, jednak ten jej nie słuchał. Po tym gdy Stareye zginął w walce i to Jarod zajął jego miejsce, Maiev powiedziała mu wtedy niedbale „A nie mówiłam”. Maiev nadal służyła z dumą matce księżyca jako kapłanka. Jednak musiała oddać to stanowisko Tyrande, gdy wróciła. Pomagała również w leczeniu rannego Rhonina oraz pomagała Jarodowi w zabijaniu demonów. Po rozbiciu była wściekła, gdy odkryła, że Illidan Stormrage zaatakował i zranił jej brata. Jarod w czasie patrolu na Górę Hyjal i złapali Illidana na tworzeniu drugiej Studni Wieczności. Oburzone, nocne elfy pospieszyły, aby schwytać zdrajcę. Podczas schwytania Illidana, stawiał opór przed aresztowaniem, które zabiło Lord of the Black Forest i wielu Wysoko Urodzonych, i doprowadził pozostałych (w tym renderowane Dath'Remar Sunstrider i Jarod) w stan śpiączki. Illidan został schwytany przez Malfuriona, podczas gdy wysiłki Tyrande, Shandris Feathermoon, samej Maiev i innych kapłanek zapewniły innym przetrwanie. Rozwścieczona Maiev wyciągnęła broń i poszła zabić uwięzionego Illidana, ale Tyrande zatrzymała ją i przypomniała, że Jarod wciąż żyje. Jarod dał Malfurion Stormrage prawo do decydowania o losie Illidana. Dobrze wiedząc, gdzie doprowadziły plany Illidana, Malfurion postanowił raz na zawsze poradzić sobie ze swoim oszalałym bratem. Dzięki pomocy Cenariusa, Malfurion zamknął Illidana w ogromnym podziemnym kurhanie, gdzie pozostawał zakuty w łańcuchy. Gdzie miał spędzić wieczność. Kształtowanie Strażników Chociaż bardzo szanowała Malfuriona, jego miłosierna decyzja nie zadowoliła Maiev. Zaproponowała, że będzie czuwać nad Illidanem, ponieważ jego atak na nocne elfy, wylał szale goryczy. Większość nocnych elfów uznała go za lekkomyślnego i groźnego. nie zapomnieli mu, że zdecydował się służyć Sargerasowi i nie uwierzyli mu, gdy przysiągł, że zrobił to tylko po to, by zdobyć wystarczającą moc, by pokonać Legion. Malfurion zgodził się, na propozycje Maiev, odnośnie Illidana i dał zielone światło na zebranie dodatkowych wolontariuszy z Zakonu Elune, gdyż nocne elfy nie odważyły się zostawić Illidana na dłuższy czas samemu sobie. Razem Maiev i inne kapłanki zaczęły strzec Illidana i uniemożliwiały mu ucieczkę. Maiev założyła nową organizację, która stała się znana jako Obserwatorzy. Jako liderka grupy, Maiev otrzymała rangę Warden, którą później nagrodziła kilku wybranych, którzy udowodnili swoje wyjątkowe umiejętności:w walce, śledzeniu oraz za niezłomność. Kiedy Jarod pewnego wieczoru zniknął, Maiev była zaskoczona i zasmucona, że nie powiedział jej o zbliżającym się wyjeździe. Od czasu jego nieobecności, Obserwatorzy stali się jedynym towarzystwem Maiev. Mijały stulecia, a potem tysiąclecia, i Obserwatorzy stali się jej rodziną. 'Ucieczka Illidana' thumb|left|Portret Maiev Od czasu uwięzienia Illidana głównym zadaniem Obserwatorów było czuwanie nad nim. Jednak obowiązki tej organizacji z czasem nieco się poszerzyły i zaczęły również obejmować polowanie, więżenie i w razie ucieczki - odzyskanie wszystkich osadzonych niebezpiecznych przestępców. Te nowe zadania czasami zmuszały Obserwatorki do dalekich podróży, nawet za granice krainy elfów. Poszukiwały dopóki nie wytropiły i nie schwytały przestępcy. Krótko przed wybuchem Trzeciej Wojny, Maiev opuściła kazamaty aby wykonać jedną z takich misji. Wróciła, aby zobaczyć że Illidan zbiegł oraz zmasakrowanych Obserwatorów. Późniejsze śledztwo doprowadziło do szokującej konkluzji: Tyrande i jej Sentinele zaatakowali Obserwatorów i uwolnili Illidana. Co gorsza, Illidan zamienił się w demona, potwierdzając najgorsze obawy Maiev. Pełna wściekłości Maiev zebrała pozostałych Obserwatorów i zaczęła tropić Illidana. .]] Shadowsong wraz z swoim porucznikiem Naishą, ścigała Illidana po całym Kalimdorze. Z wsparciem satyrów i innych skorumpowanych stworzeń, Illidan zdołał uciec, ale Maiev była cały czas krok za nim. Maiev podążała za zdrajcą aż do wybrzeża w Kalimdorze, gdzie Illidan po drodze zniszczył wiele wiosek rybackich i pozostawił tylko okaleczone ciała i swoje płonące ślady. Maiev znalazła też kilka tropów, których nie mogła zidentyfikować. Okazały się to być ślady nag, które jawnie potwierdziły potem swoją lojalność wobec Illidana. Maiev zmasakrowała stworzenia , ale martwiła się, że spaliły łodzie, pomyślała też, że być może Illidan zamierza uciekać przez ocean. Maiev podążyła do portu Nendis, gdzie znalazła Illidana wsiadającego do transportu. Nagi zaczęły niszczyć statki, ale Maiev zabiła je, zanim zakończyły swoje zadanie. Maiev szybko znalazła kilka statków transportowych i popłynęła z Strażnikami przez morze.Warcraft III: Rise of the Naga Nieoczekiwanie znalazły się na wyspach, które nie były uwzględnione na mapach. Maiev wiedziała, gdzie się znajdują, ponieważ w młodości spędzała tu dużo czasu i rozpoznała w wyspach Broken Isles pozostałości Suramaru. W czasie gdy Maiev i jej towarzyszki zaczęły zapuszczać się w głąb wysp, zaraz po tym jak założyły bazę. W czasie zwiedzania wysp Maiev znalazła punkty orientacyjne, które rozpoznała ze starożytnego, zrujnowanego miasta, takiego jak biblioteka Izal-Szura i konary Azshary. Naisha uświadomiła sobie że wyspy nie zostały wzniesione z dna morza bez ważnego powodu. Nashia doszła do tego wniosku, gdy Maiev rozpoznała nas Pacyfiku ruiny Suramaru. Shadowsong skomentowała, że niewiele jest tak potężnych istot, aby dokonać czegoś takiego. Maiev znalazła odpowiedź, gdy natknęła się na Drak'Thul, byłego czarnoksiężnika Stormreaver Clan. Drak'thul powiedział Maiev, że jeśli zniszczy walczące objawienia jego poległych braci, opowie jej swoją historię. Maiev zniszczyła szkielety orc i przywołujące je doły, z których się odradzały. Po powrocie do Drak'thul opowiedział że był uczniem Gul'dana, czarnoksiężnika, który podniósł wyspy dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, aby szukać mocy Dark Titan. Gul'dan miał nadzieję, że zdobędzie władzę, ale zamiast tego on i reszta jego klanu Burzy uwolnili oszalałe demony, którzy zabili wszystkich oprócz garstki czarnoksiężników, Drak'Thula był jednym z ocalałych. Zamieszkał na wyspie, jednak zaczęły nawiedzać go duchy poległych tamtego dnia. Maiev powiedziała mu, że zasłużył na znacznie gorszą karę niż za to, co go spotkało.Zaniepokojona wiadomościami, Maiev podejrzewała, że Tomb of Sargeras również był celem Illidana. Po The Broken Isles przez swoje potężne siły nag, Maiev i Naisha ścigali Illidana do samego Grobowca. Tam Maiev przeczytała magiczne orkowe runy, które Gul'dan zapisał by opowiedzieć swoją historię. Ciągle mówił do "Oka", który wydawał się być artefaktem, a Maiev domyślała się, że właśnie tego Illidan szukał. Maiev wkrótce spotkała przywódce nag, Lady Vashj, która powiedział jej, że Nocne Elfy nie są mile widziane na Złamanych Wyspach. Maiev zapytała Vashj, co wie o ich sprawiedliwości, a Vashj odpowiedział, że kiedyś była nocną elfką i że eksplozja Studni Wieczności zamieniła ich w nagi. Jednak Maiev okazała prostą odrazę do Naga. Po krótkiej rozmowie naga uciekła. Maiev podążyła do centralnej komnaty, gdzie był już Illidan z Okiem Sargerasa. Illidan odbył rozmowę z Maiev. Uznał za stosowne by pogrzebać ją w krypcie by odpłacić strażniczce za więżenie go przez dziesięć tysięcy lat. Użył oka i grobowiec zaczął się walić. A on sam teleportował się. Maiev, wykorzystując swoje zdolności, uciekła z świątyni. Jednak trudno jej było opuścić swoją drogą przyjaciółkę Naishie, oraz resztę Obserwatorów która umarła osamotniona w ciemnym grobowcuWarcraft III: The Tomb of Sargeras Maiev battled an army of naga as she sent a runner out to sea to get a message to Malfurion Stormrage to plea for assistance. She was being attacked by a large naga force led by Serena Scarscale. After a desperate battle, the runner was away, and Maiev quickly returned to her base to defend her Watchers.Warcraft III: Wrath of the Betrayer '''Wymuszona Współpraca' After taking heavy damage, on the island of the Broken Isles south of Izal-Shurah, Maiev was finally reinforced by Malfurion, but was displeased to find that Tyrande had come along as well. She snidely proclaimed that Tyrande deserved to be locked in a cage just as Illidan was, to which Tyrande fired back that she was doing what was right at the time. Before they could come to blows, Malfurion told them to let it be for now and focus on the matters at hand, namely winning the battle against the naga forces led by Lady Serpentra. After they defeated the naga, however, Illidan took to the sea and fled once again. The three heroes were quick to follow.Warcraft III: Balancing the Scales They arrived upon the shores of Silverpine Forest in Lordaeron. After Malfurion left them to commune with the forests, Maiev bowed to Tyrande's greater knowledge of the Alliance and Tyrande met Kael'thas, the prince of the blood elves. When told of Illidan, Kael thought that perhaps that was the reason that the undead were so agitated in Dalaran. Maiev wanted to get back on the hunt as soon as possible, but Tyrande wished to help Kael; Maiev's objections were silenced when Kael agreed to help them fight Illidan. The two warriors escorted Kael's caravan to Pyrewood Village, where they were suddenly ambushed. Kael and Maiev saw his caravan across the river while Tyrande held the line on the bridge. When she called down the stars of Elune to destroy the undead, Elune's fury was unleashed. The bridge, unable to stand the weight of a fully armored night elf on tigerback, crumbled beneath Tyrande, and she was swept down the river. Kael was about to attempt to save her when Maiev stopped him. She knew that time was growing short, and that Illidan had to be stopped, and insisted that Tyrande had been prepared to make the sacrifice if needed. She demanded that Kael help her find the demon in return for her assistance protecting his caravan. Kael helped her track Illidan to Dalaran's ruins, where they met up with Malfurion, who had felt the land being torn apart and seen a vision that it was Illidan's doing. He suspected the worst and feared for the fate of the world itself. Maiev told Malfurion that Tyrande had been torn apart, and that his only recourse was to gain revenge on Illidan. Maiev reminded Malfurion that Tyrande would never have come to Lordaeron and met her alleged death if not for Illidan's actions, and thus he was to blame. Malfurion's grief and anger made him completely focused on stopping and punishing his brother, just as Maiev had hoped.Warcraft III: Shards of the Alliance With the help of Kael and a paladin of the Silver Hand — Magroth the Defender — Maiev and Malfurion pushed back Illidan's naga on the Dalaran ruins and destroyed the Naga Summoners casting spells around the Eye. Cornering Illidan with the night elf and Alliance forces, Malfurion grimly told his brother that for what he had done this time confinement would not be sufficient and that he was to be put to death. Maiev enthusiastically volunteered to execute him personally then and there. Illidan explained that his spell had not been meant to harm anybody but the Lich King at Northrend and his undead servants, whom the Night Elves surely had no love for. His spell had been specifically targeting the area where the Frozen Throne was based. Not placated, Malfurion raged that Illidan had given no thought to the cost of his actions and that Tyrande had died because of him. Illidan was shattered by this statement, since he had never wanted anything to happen to the woman he loved and had even tried to dissuade her from following him to Lordaeron since he was concerned for her safety. Then Kael spoke up, much to Maiev's chagrin, saying it was premature to pronounce her dead. The blood elven prince explained the bridge's collapse and the noted absence of tearing apart. Malfurion, understandably furious with Maiev for her lies, entangled her. He asked her bitterly who the "betrayer" was now.Warcraft III: The Ruins of Dalaran Freeing herself from the grasping plants and gathering her few remaining soldiers took Maiev long enough that Illidan succeeded in saving the high priestess. By the time Maiev caught up with the demon, Malfurion and Tyrande were bidding him a farewell that sounded almost fond. They were letting him go. He was a demon who had murdered countless innocents, spread corruption and madness among the beasts of the forest, and nearly caused irreparable harm to Azeroth. Jarod had given Malfurion the responsibility to determine Illidan's fate, but Malfurion was letting the demon go because Illidan had saved Tyrande's life. Evidently Malfurion felt that Illidan had been washed clean of the all the blood he had spilled. Maiev disagreed. The Watchers were gone, betrayed by their own government. If that government would not at least avenge their deaths, then by Elune, Maiev would see it done herself. Thus, when Illidan suddenly opened a portal and stepped through it, Maiev and her soldiers followed him without a second thought. She knew that Illidan placed great value on his life and would never deliberately endanger it. Furion alone knew what Maiev had become: she was now vengeance itself.Warcraft III: The Brothers Stormrage 'Klątwa Krwawych Elfów' When she arrived on the other side, she found herself in the ruins of the orcish homeworld, Draenor. They soon discovered that Illidan had come alone, leaving his naga servants on Azeroth. Greatly outnumbered, Illidan discovered that his evil powers were of little use against cold steel, and his recapture proved to be fairly easy. She caught him and imprisoned him under a magical sedative.Warcraft III: The Search for Illidan The naga had arrived on Outland, and they had brought new allies: the same blood elves that Maiev had helped escape the Scourge earlier. Maiev and her soldiers fought the naga and their traitorous elven friends, but the new army outnumbered hers, and eventually she was defeated. The naga and blood elves recaptured Illidan and freed him. 'Outland' With Illidan freed and bolstered by new allies, Maiev and her remaining followers were forced to retreat. Sometime after Illidan's failure to destroy the Frozen Throne, Maiev would be contacted by Akama (himself unsatisfied by not given the Black Temple as promised and the further defiling the temple would under go in Illidan's control) and though wary the Maiev agreed to enter a partnership. Before they departed, Akama would hand her a stone that would him to contact her.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 3 With Akama spying on Illidan's movements, Maiev sought more allies to her cause and would gain many of the young Draenei and Broken of Outland as recruits for her army. At the suggestion of Arechron, Maiev sought his cousin Alexius, within Shattrath. Upon arriving Alexius was able to inform the warden of the various factions within Shattrath. Using this knowledge Maiev decided to seek out the Aldor and Sha'tar, while having no intention of contacting the Scryers. However both factions would ultimately reject in aided her due to dealing with other matters and though the Scryers sought to speak with her, Maiev found herself unable to trust the blood elves and refused to even meet with Voren'thal the Seer.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 10 After leaving Shattrath Maiev would train her new recruits and spend the next few years making hit and run strikes against Illidan's forces, while being informed by Akama of what the broken gleamed of Illidan's plans. Following Illidan' discovery of Akama's treason the Lord of Outland would bind a portion of the broken's soul to his will. Under Illidan's command Akama would ultimately trick Maiev into leading her forces into an ambush, with Maiev being the only survivor. The warden would then captured by Illidan and placed within a cell.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 16 Maiev would spend the following days trying to crush the guilt that resided within her due to getting her army killed, while trying to discover why Akama would betray her. It was during this time that Akama would appear before and a bitter Maiev lashed out at him. Despite this Akama was able to convince the warden to hear him out, and revealed that both Illidan and himself had plans for her. Even as Akama departed Maiev found herself wondering if she could him and would spend time plotting the composition of a spell that would would help her trap Illidan.World of Warcraft: Illidan Chapter 18 'The Burning Crusade' For many years, Maiev's fate remained a mystery, and many believed she had died on Outland. After the Dark Portal was opened, however, she was discovered to have been imprisoned within the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley, guarded by Akama and his Ashtongue Deathsworn. She was indignant that Akama seemed to be merely sitting there, scheming, while Illidan's grasp over Outland tightened. However, Akama was secretly biding his time until he could strike at Illidan, and when the time came he joined forces with Maiev to overthrow Illidan and, aided by the Aldor and Scryers, entered the Black Temple. Maiev quickly split off from the rest of the forces to go after Illidan alone, eventually finding him at the top of the temple with a band of adventurers at his mercy. Freeing them, she joined the battle against him, laying traps to incapacitate him and decrying the pain he had caused her, from forcing her to guard his prison for ten thousand years by committing his crimes to causing the death of Naisha. In the end, as Illidan lay dying, Maiev told him he was beaten, but Illidan retorted that the huntress is nothing without the hunt. With her quarry slain, Maiev realized that Illidan was right, and that she was indeed nothing without him. Maiev took the Betrayer's corpse and encased it in the Vault of the Wardens so that his dark, lingering soul could suffer the rest of eternal sentence, as justice to be forever served. She also imprisoned his surviving Illidari along with the body in the Vault, vowing never to allow the fel-touched demon hunters to roam free ever again.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/legion/#characters 'Wilcze Serce' Searching for something to live for following Illidan's death, Maiev left Outland and journeyed to Darnassus to rejoin her people. Despite her role in leaving Tyrande for dead during their venture into the Eastern Kingdoms, she was permitted to return to Darnassus to begin training a new generation of Watchers, some of whom were fanatically loyal to Maiev and her cause. When Malfurion and Tyrande allowed for the Highborne and the Worgen to live in Darnassus, Maiev was secretly outraged — despising the Highborne for their part in the War of the Ancients, and the other races of the Alliance for bringing the night elves into their affairs. W tym czasie jej brat Jarod Shadowsong, wrócił do społeczności nocnych elfów po dziesięciu tysiącach lat of self-imposed exile. Seeing her little brother's desire for a simple life, while he could have been the leader of the night elves, was shameful in her opinion. To her, his seclusion was an abandonment of his duty to his people. Though the reunion between the Shadowsong siblings started off bitter, Maiev eventually softened her demeanor towards her brother when he sympathized with the hard choices she had to make in order to fulfill her duties. She still felt proud of Jarod and even thought she could manipulate him as a puppet for her own ends. When the Highborne mage Thera'brin was assassinated and his corpse was found by the Watchers' training grounds, it seemed to be intended to impute the Watchers. Maiev offered her services to investigate the matter and bring the murderer to justice, to which Malfurion and Tyrande consented. In truth however, she was secretly the one responsible for the Highborne killings. Maiev had planned to slaughter the Highborne and their leaders first, and then give Malfurion a slow rotting death. In her opinion, Malfurion was guilty of the same arrogance that his twin, Illidan, displayed. By believing that he knew what was best for the night elf people, she felt Malfurion condemned them by not having Teldrassil properly blessed, thus taking away their immortality (although Teldrassil was not his idea and only the Dragon Aspect Nozdormu could do so, respectively). She also despised him for forgiving the Highborne and accepting them back into night elf society. It is suspected that the trauma caused by years of dedication to her duty, combined with the torture inflicted upon her when she was Illidan's prisoner had finally driven her insane. Now she has become a megalomaniac who deludes herself into believing that only she can exact "justice" on those she deems guilty. Her ability to mask such madness, though, is a credit to her skills as a survivor. Jarod Shadowsong later freed Malfurion and joined him in confronting Maiev and her Watchers. Jarod distracted Maiev while Malfurion was rescuing the Highborne, whom Maiev had captured in a deadly trap. Jarod subsequently drove Maiev off, unable to kill his own sister. The Highborne were safe, and most of the new Watchers were dead, though their mistress had vanished into the night. Maiev has vowed that she will be the one to restore the night elves to greatness.Wolfheart 'Legion' Jeśli obserwatorzy są niesławni wśród nocnych elfów, Maiev Shadowsong jest legendą. Znana z swoich niesamowitych zdolności, do pochwycenia każdego wroga, Maiev śledziła Illidana Stormrage, zdrajcę aż do Czarnej Świątyni w Outland. Po upadku Illidana uwięziła, wszystkich z Illidari w Krypcie Strażników. Ślubowała wtedy że łowcy demonów nigdy nie zaznają wolności.Legion - Characters Maiev miała jednak mały wybór gdy Płonący Legion rozpoczął kolejną inwazje na Azeroth, oraz gdy sklepienie strażników zostało zaatakowane, by odnaleźć ciało Illidana. Gdy Maiev nie widziała już innego wyjścia, uwolniła przetrzymywanych przez lata w jej więzieniu, łowców demonów. Maiev wraz z Illidari i jej lojalnymi strażnikami, wspólnymi siłami zwalczyli demony z Krypty Strażników, jednak było zbyt późno, by powstrzymać Legion przed zdobyciem tego po co przybył. Gul’dan z alternatywnego świata wraz z Cordaną Felsong zabrali ciało Illidana i uchylili się z walki. Gdy ciało Illidana zostało skradzione z sklepienia strażników, Maiev ruszyła by je odzyskać jednak w trakcie poszukiwań zaginęła. Strażnicy lojalni Maiev rozpoczęli poszukiwania przywódczyni. Do poszukiwań na Zniszczonych Wyspach dołączył jej brat Jarod który również chciał ją odnaleźć. Jarod czuł, że był kiepskim bratem dla Maiev, wiedział że Maiev nie dokonała tych wszystkich morderstw, bez przyczyny. Jednak on wtedy nie zadbał o to i od razu potępił Quest:Jarod's Mission, Jarod's gossip text Maiev została uwolniona z Black Rook Hold, gdzie została uwięźona podczas pościgu za Gul’danem który ukradł ciało Illidana z Vault of the Wardens (sklepienie strażników). Była strzeżona w wieży przez nieumarłego Kur’talosa Ravencrest i innych nieumarłych, wskrzeszonych przez Gul’dana, którzy za zadanie mieli strzec sekretów owej lokacji. Maiev była zaskoczona faktem że jej brat przyszedł ją uratować, po tym jak próbowała go zabić, ale Jarod powiedział że to nie jest ważne, od momentu gdy dowiedział się co się stało w Krypcie Strażników, oraz zażartował że jego włosy na szczęście nie mogą zrobić się już bardziej siwe. Dziękował Elune za to, że jego siostra wciąż żyje. Razem, rodzeństwo Shadowsong pokonało Stareye, który podobnie jak wszyscy nieumarli w Black Rook Hold, sądząc że stali się demonami.Quest:Lieutenant of the Tower Lokacje Zadania *Quest:Our Last Hope *Quest:Breaking Out *Quest:Stop Gul'dan! *Quest:Brotherly Love (Val'sharah) *Quest:Lieutenant of the Tower Osobowość Maiev jest osobą pełną determinacji i bezwzględności, całkowicie oddaną misji by Illidan został albo schwytany, bądź zabity. Niemal każda myśl, którą ma, zostaje zatruta przez obsesję na punkcie łowcy demonów; nawet tęskne wspomnienia o jej młodości nieuchronnie wracają do myśli o Illidanie. Czuje się całkowicie usprawiedliwiona w swoich działaniach i uważa, że jej sprawa jest słuszna, przyjmując osobistą odpowiedzialność za liczne straty i niepowodzenia, które poniosła tylko w bardzo szczególnych okolicznościach; częściej bywa że ponosi porażki z winny innych, albo z niewystarczającego wspierania jej lub znajdowanie błędów w swoich metodach. Maiev wierzy, że istnieje destrukcja i większe zło. Szybko wpada w gniew, nie ryzykuje jednak by jej pragnienie zemsty wzieło górę, utrzymuje kontrolę nad tym, stara się być opanowana w sytuacjach gdy napotyka opór, z wielkim wysiłkiem .World of Warcraft: Illidan Miłość Maiev do rasy nocnych elfów jest niezaprzeczalna, ale sposóbw jaki stara się przywrócić swój naród do dawnej wielkości, postawił ją w sprzeczności z przywódcami nocnych elfów. Jej podejście jest dość ksenofobiczne, gdyż wierzy, że jej lud został osłabiony przez sojusz z "mniejszymi rasami" Przymierza, wplątując jej rase w ich problemy.Maiev ma szczególną nienawiść do swoich Wysoko Urodzonych(highborne) krewnych i ich potomków. Postrzega magię jako coś podłego i niegodnego zaufania i była zwolennikiem zakazu magii w rasie kaldorei . Uważa, że Tyrande Whisperwind jest zdrajczynią nocnych elfów od czasu uwolnienia Illidana, oraz że powinna zostać zamknięta za to obok zdrajcy uważa także, że Malfurion nie jest lepszy od swojego brata. Jej brat, Jarod, chce wierzyć, że te poglądy nie jest to wynikiem szaleństwa Maiev, lecz są spowodowane zewnętrzną korupcją. Maiev żarliwie odrzuca wszelkie porównania jej do Illidana, ale kilka postaci, które poznały obie osoby na poziomie osobistym, zastanowiło się nad uderzającymi podobieństwami ich postaw i metod. Szczególnie zauważali to Akama i Malfurion. RPG .]] Gdy wybuchła Wojna Starożytnych, niewiele mogła zrobić, tylko obserwować zniszczenie które czyniły demony mordujące jej rodzinę i przyjaciół. Była przerażona. Kiedy cudem przeżyła Wojnę Starożytnych, była pewna, że tajemna magia była okropną, brudną mocą, która przyniosła światu jedynie nieszczęście oraz zniszczenie. Cechy osobiste Maiev jest surową, napędzaną przez sytuacje. Obawia się tajemnej magii, wzgardza nią. Jest negatwywnie nastawiona do osób ją praktykującą. Jest osobą zdystansowana i milcząca, Maiev zawsze skrupulatnie i dokładnie zajmuje się swoimi obowiązkami oraz zawsze skupia się na każdym swoim zadaniu. Nie dba o towarzystwo innych; nie chce, aby stosunki międzyludzkie kolidowały z jej obowiązkami . Maiev porusza się płynnie, z wielką gracją, ale jednocześnie zabójczo.Jej głos można porównać do stali pokrytej aksamitem . Maiev jest zimna; jej jedyne ciepło pochodzi z jej gniewu, kiedy myśli o zniszczeniu Legionu i okropnej zdradzie Illidana. Jej życie to boleśnie samotna egzystemcja.Shadows & Light, pg 51 Maiev widzi wszystko w czerni i bieli, a w ostatnich latach straciła wiarę w pojęcia rehabilitacji lub odkupieniaże mimo że została wytrenowana, by nieść imię Elune . Nie chce wybaczyć żadnego powiązania z Legionem ani krzywdy swojej innych, czy to dużej, jakiej dopuścił się Illidan, popierając Azsharę i powodując śmierć milionów form życia lub stosunkowo małej krzywdy jakiej dopuścił się Drak'Thul który był obecny podczas podnoszenia Grobowiec Sargerasa, ( Tomb of Sargeras) co doprowadziło do śmierci wielu orków. i Maiev jest lojalna wobec swoich towarzyszy i zdecydowan, aby nikomu nie zaszkodzić. Jej gniew do Illidan początkowo motywowała jej dezaprobata do jego działań z Azsharą i fakt, że prawie zabił Jaroda. Później zostaje doprowadzona do ślepej nienawiści po zamordowaniu Naishy i innych Obserwatorów. Śledząc jej osobowość najpierw jako kapłankę, potem jako strażniczkę, a wreszcie jako zemstę, możemy zobaczyć, jak szczególnie nienawidziła Illidana . Jej wybór na strażnika Illidana naprawdę oznaczał, że stała się równie więźniem jak on; jedyną różnicą było to że znajdowali się tylko po przeciwnych stronach krat. Biorąc to pod uwagę, jej uraza i gniew w stosunku do Illidana są łatwe do zrozumienia Można zrozumieć też dlaczego upodobniała się do osoby której szczerze nienawidziła. Jej pierwszym motywem było to że chciała ukarać Illidana za zło jakiego się dopuścił (skazał go trybunał Kaldorei, a nie ona) potem, by powstrzymać go od zabicia kogokolwiek innego, i wreszcie, z powodu czystej zemsty 'Walka' Maiev woli atakować cele ze zaskoczenia, często wysyła swoje siły, aby odwrócić uwagę wroga, podczas gdy ona używa swojej zdolności błyśnięcia, aby pojawić się za nimi. Rzuca w przeciwników ostrzem cienia lub używa fali noży , jeśli jest otoczona. w obliczu zagrożenia używa zdolności "ukrycie", zanim przejdzie do ataku. Po jednym ataku błyska i rzuca w osobę "shadow strike". Jeśli cel ulegnie czarowi, się szybko, aby go wykończyć lub spacyfikować jeńca. Jeśli stawiał opór Maiev aktywuje "przyspieszony atak cienia" swojej broni, by atakować jej cel na odległość. Jeśli wróg nadal stoi, wykorzystuje swoją własną umiejętność "mniejszego uderzenia cienia" i szarżuje walcząc w zwarciu dzieżąc dwiema dłońmi broń w kształcie półksiężyca. Jeśli znajduje się w trudnym położeniu, Maiev ucieka dzięki błyśnięciu lub używając swojej zdolności niewidzialności . Pamiętne wypowiedzi 'Warcraft III: Frozen Throne' * „Nagi? Niejedna nędzna rasa próbowała już rzucić nam wyzwanie i żadna nie poradziła sobie z naszym gniewem” * „[[Illidan Stormrage|Illidan urósł w siłę, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Wchłonął moc czaszki Gul’dan (Skull of Gul’dan). Teraz nie jest ani nocnym elfem (night elf) ani demonem ale czymś więcej.” * „Illidan ma na sumieniu wiele występków. Gdy go dorwę będzie żałował, że nie siedzi w kajdanach swojej celi” * „Jestem ręką sprawiedliwości, Illidanie. Dawno temu złożyłam przysięgę, aby cię trzymać w łańcuchach- i na bogów tak zrobię!” * “Illidan Stormrage, za to, że swoją lekkomyślnością zagrażasz niezliczonym istnieniom oraz równowadze świata, skazuję cię na śmierć!” * „Krwawe elfy i nagai! Wasz bękart jest obrazą dla ideałów nocnych elfów” 'World of Warcraft' * * * 'Other' * „Gdzie jest Illidan?”Maiev Shadowsong's Silver Coin * „Moje długie łowy wreszcie dobiegły końca. Dzisiaj sprawiedliwość się dokona.”''TCG Hunt for Illidan, 202 * „Weź to jako moją obietnicę, że gdy przyjdzie czas i zmierzysz się z Illidanem, będę po Twojej stronie.” ''TCG Hunt for Illidan, 236 Ciekawostki *W czasie pierwszej wizyty w Krypcie Sargerasa, Maiev znalazła Kulę Cieni. Nie wiadomo czy wciąż ją ma. *Jej typem broni jest Umbra Crescent. *Maiev Shadowsong's Silver Coin może być złowiony w Dalaran Fountain. *Maiev jest przelotnie wspomniana w misji przez ducha [[Telarius Voidstrider (po pokonaniu go). Telarius był potężnym łowcą demonów, lecz został zabity wiele lat temu przez Maiev w trakcie konfliktu z nią. *Maiev jest dubbingowana przez Debi Mae West w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne oraz World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. *W Azshara była kapliczka znana jako Shadowsong Shrine. Nie jest pewne jakie powiązania ma z rodzeństwem Shadowsong, jeżeli w ogóle jakieś ma. *Gdy The Burning Crusade został wydany, model Maiev był taki sam, jak żeńskie modele Krwawych Elfów. Jedyną różnicą był unikalny pancerz Maiev. Kiedy wyszedł Patch 2.1.0, Shadowsong otrzymała nowe animacje. *Shadowsong jest jednym z losowych nazwisk dla demon huntera w grze Warcraft III *Maiev nigdy nie była widziana bez maski, w żadnej części Warcraft, ani na żadnej oficjalnej grafice, aż do World of Warcraft: Legion, zdjeła również hełm w książce Wolfheart. *Od World of Warcraft Cataclysm, Maiev jest ukazana wraz z Akamą na ekranie ładowania Outland. *Maiev może nie jest uznawana za najbardziej zbalansowaną czy zrówniważnoną w Azeroth, ale dobrze rozumie wartość wzbudzana respektu i eliminacji swoich wrogów .Ask CDev, Round 3 *Zdolność Maiev: Błyśnięcie pochodzi od Elune.World of Warcraft: Illidan, pg. 300 *Imię Maiev prawdopodobnie pochodzi od królowej wojny Mebd (wymawianego mae-ev) postaci cyklu Ulster w mitologii irlandzkiej. Rodzina Jest starszą siostrą Jaroda, Maiev może być też spokrewniona z Nessa Shadowsong, Fiskal Shadowsong i Eileese Shadowsong. Umiejętności w WarCraft 3 The Frozen Throne * Błyśnięcie – teleportacja na krótki dystans. * Wachlarz Noży – Maiev obraca się wokół własnej osi, wyrzucając dookoła noże. * Uderzenie Cienia – Maiev rzuca swoją bronią we wroga zadając mu obrażenia i zatruwając go. * Zemsta (ostateczne) – Maiev tworzy Awatara Zemsty, który przywołuje niezniszczalną jednostkę z każdego pobliskiego ciała. Broń Łukowate, zębate ostrze na prostej rękojeści, mające kształt koła. Galeria MaievShadowsong.jpg Maievshadowsong2.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz7.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz5.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz4.jpg Maiev Shadowsong obraz1.jpg Maiev Shadowsong łapie Illidana.jpg|Maiev łapie Illidana MaievShadowsong-0.jpg MaievShadowsong obraz8.jpg Zmiany w Patchach * Referencje Linki Zewnętrzne Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley NPC Kategoria:Black Temple NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Żelazna Dama Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Sędzia en:Maiev Shadowsong es:Maiev Cantosombrío fr:Maiev Chantelombre